Valentine's Day Kisses
by Despicable Hunter
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. Frau starts the day off being mauled by the women carrying Valentine chocolates for the young blonde. As he tries to get away, he finds himself with a bigger problem: Teito; Castor receives two gifts, which troubles Labrador.


**... -peeks out from under a rock-**

**O-Ohayo... I'm not dead yet...  
>I've just been... Inactive... And SCHOOL. :D<br>Anyway, this is an 07-Ghost fanfic... And it's my first one... YAY! -tosses unnecessary confetti-  
>... So... I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS. THE CHARACTERS VIOLATED IN THIS FANFICTION BELONGS TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNER.<br>And so... I shall shut up so that you can enjoy ... this... VALENTINE'S SPECIAL. **

* * *

><p>Today is the day where chocolate is given from the females to the males. Of course, the males can also give to another male.<p>

* * *

><p>The blonde bishop walked out of his room and down the decorative hall. Pink balloons were hanging below the ceiling; the walls were decorated with red, pink, and white hearts; pink liners were connected in certain places of the wall so that it created a depression in each section.<p>

When he turned at the corner, he was bombarded with the many nuns of District 7. They carried, in their hands, boxes of many shapes and sizes. They shoved the boxes into the bishop's arms and ran off together. The blonde stared at the disappearing group of women. He sighed loudly, wondering what all of that madness was about.

The bishop didn't want to go back the hallway that lead to his room, fearing that there would be more of _those_ coming at him, so he carried all of the boxes to the fountain that was planted in the middle of the district. He sat on the dry rim of the structure and placed all of the boxes next to him. A melodious sound came from behind him. He turned around and saw a pink-haired mermaid come out of the water.

"Hey, Razette," he said, smiling at the mermaid.

Razette cocked her head to the side, observing the several boxes next to the bishop, and said something that was undecipherable.

The bishop caught her gaze and picked one of them up, opened it, and asked, "Do you want?"

The mermaid looked at the box containing various chocolates, and shook her head quickly.

The blonde sighed and said, "Suit yourself." He sighed, looking at all of the gifts. "How am I going to eat all of this?"

With that said, Razette grabbed a half of the chocolates and gobbled them. The sounds of chewing made the bishop turn around and look at the mermaid. He smiled and carried the other half back to his room, where he placed them onto his bed. He left his room again and this time, he cautiously walked in the direction where there were less people.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, another pair of bishops was walking down another hallway. A tall chestnut-haired bishop was talking about how he had found another batch of porn magazines in the library again. The shorter of the two bishops, a lavender-haired man, laughed at the thought of their other companion getting beat up again by the older bishop.<p>

A small blush came on the lavender-haired bishop when he saw Sister Rosalie carrying a box of chocolate to his partner.

"Um, Castor, I thought you would like some chocolate today," Sister Rosalie began, a blush appearing on her cheeks, "so I made you chocolate. Here!" She shoved the box into Castor's arms and ran away.

Castor looked at the disappearing figure of Sister Rosalie. He then turned to his partner and asked, "Labrador, what was that?"

The purple-haired bishop's blushed deepened. "Well, today _is_ Valentine's Day, Castor. It's when girls give the boys chocolate."

"Ah, I see," Castor said. His words had no emotion in them.

The two walked down the hall and to the fountain in silence. They sat on the rim of the fountain. A pair of scaly arms wrapped tightly around the chestnut-haired bishop.

"Razette!" Castor exclaimed in surprise, turning around to face the mermaid.

Razette muttered something unintelligibly, let go of Castor, and disappeared into the waters. She came back up with a pink box in her hand. She gave it to the chestnut-haired bishop and then dove down into the deep waters.

"You're very popular, Castor," Labrador said, smiling at the bishop.

"Y-Yeah," Castor said, distracted by something.

A silence. The quietness carried on for a while before Labrador broke it.

"C-Castor, I have something to give you," Labrador said, blushing as he took a heart-shaped box out from his white robes. "Here." He held the box out in front of Castor.

Castor was taken aback. He didn't know that Labrador had such feelings for him. He took the box from Labrador and opened it, revealing a red rose in the middle of a heart-shaped chocolate. He smiled and took a bite out of the chocolate that his beloved made for him. "It's sweet," he said. "Just like you."

Labrador looked up at the taller man and was taken by surprise when Castor had pulled him close. "C-Castor?"

The chestnut-haired bishop leaned down to kiss Labrador's forehead. "I've been waiting for this day." He leaned further down and placed his lips over the surprised bishop.

* * *

><p>The blonde bishop scratched his head uneasily. He seemed to be trying to find something—or rather, someone.<p>

"Where is that damned brat?" he muttered softly.

"Frau-sama!" someone called.

The blonde bishop turned around and saw another batch of nuns staring at him. The bishop took off, only to be chased by the mob. When he reached a dead-end, he turned around to face the hundreds of women staring intensely at him.

"Frau-sama, who is your Valentine?" they asked, edging closer and closer to the cornered bishop.

"My Valentine?" Frau reiterated, a light blush forming around at his cheeks. "It's Tei—"

"Frau! There you are!" Castor yelled, running up to the mauled bishop. Labrador followed close behind the chestnut-haired bishop.

The two bishops stopped when they saw the nuns surrounding Frau. Castor, seeing the pain that his friend was going through, made a sharp U-turn and went in the direction he came from, dragging Labrador with him and casting aside the real reason why he called out to Frau.

Frau watched as his "saviors" left him to deal with the pestering nuns. He sighed loudly.

"Frau!" a voice called out. "Where are you?"

Everyone's head turned to the source of the voice. A young boy with dark brown hair stood there. His emerald green eyes stared back at the crowd. All of the nuns made eye contact with each other and an evil smirk was plastered all over their faces. The black crowd moved away from the blonde bishop, mumbling as they disappeared to help more of the lost lambs.

The brunette looked at the nuns quizzically, but then shrugged it off. Since it was Valentine's Day, he wasn't surprised that the blonde bishop would be surrounded by women on this day. He sighed loudly, turned around, and walked away.

However, the young boy was stopped when someone grabbed his arm. He looked at the owner of the hand. His eyes trailed up to Frau's piercing gaze. A blush crept up onto his face and the brunette looked down, trying to conceal the redness of his cheeks. Unfortunately, not only did the bishop see his blush, but the brunette's blush appeared on his ears, making them pink red.

Frau smiled and dragged the brunette by his arm through the hallways and into his room, where he shut—and locked—the door behind him. The young boy looked at the bishop.

"Teito," Frau began, "what did you want?"

The brunette's blush deepened to an impossible amount. "I—I wanted to give th-this to you." He held out a small blue box with a purple bow.

Frau looked at the box, then back at the blushing boy, then back at the box. He took the box in his hands and opened it. In it were assorted chocolates that Teito made earlier this day. The bishop took a piece, popped it into his mouth, and chewed on it. He tried to stifle his laughter as the chocolate taste rested on his tongue.

"Wh-What?" Teito asked, irritated that the bishop was making fun of him and his hard work.

"It's—It's _awful_!" Frau said, trying to hold back his uncontrollable laughs.

"It's not _my_ fault! It's my first time. And d-don't make fun of me!" Teito pouted cutely.

The blonde bishop looked at the young brunette. "Have you even tried it? It's too sweet! Did you pour a whole ton of sugar into this?" He held out Teito's chocolate in front of him, encouraging him to take a piece and try one himself.

Teito took on and took a bite out of it. He almost spitted it out, but he forced himself to swallow it, refusing to prove that Frau was right about the taste.

"It's not _that_ bad," the boy said, trying to conceal his disgust.

Frau raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe they're _a little_ bit too sweet, but I still worked hard on it! Give me _some_ credit," Teito added. He turned around and crossed his arms.

The blonde bishop couldn't do anything but smile. He came up from behind and wrapped his arms around the small boy.

Teito, surprised by this action, widened his eyes. "Fr-Frau? What are you do—"

Frau turned Teito around and placed his lips over the unsuspecting boy's, cutting him off in his speech. The bishop broke away, licking his lips in the process.

The brunette boy was stunned for a few more seconds. His mind couldn't follow as quickly. When it caught on, he wiped his mouth quickly with his sleeves. The blush on his cheeks got redder and redder as each second passed.

"Come on. It wasn't that bad, was it? I'm sure you enjoyed it," Frau said.

Teito glared at the taller man. "What are you talking about?"

"You're blushing, ya damned brat! And your ears are turning really red, you know?" Frau replied, bending down to the boy's level.

Teito whacked the bishop on the back of his head, causing the mitre to fall off, and turned around quickly, "I am not!" He continued to brush his lips with his sleeve.

Frau smiled again and pulled Teito close to him. He leaned forward and whispered into the boy's ear, "Would you like to do it again?"


End file.
